


Fingerprints

by eruthiel



Series: Shame [1]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, POV Colin, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/pseuds/eruthiel
Summary: Simon sees something he shouldn't. And then does something he really, really shouldn't.





	Fingerprints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfsmilch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/gifts).



When working late nights alone with his assistant, it was Colin's habit to lock the lab door, just in case. Not _every_ night they worked together involved inappropriate intimacy – they always had a lot of important projects on the go, which required a great deal of focus and energy – but more often than not, they ended up doing something scandalous, either in celebration of a successful project or to burn off frustration from a fruitless one. On such occasions, it was convenient to have already locked the door beforehand, just in case anyone happened to be roaming the science department after hours and decided to pay them a surprise visit.

After a while, Colin became increasingly lax about this simple security measure. At first, he told himself it was just because there was no point locking it anyway; who else on the base would ever hang around the labs when they could be drinking or sleeping? Overtime itself was technically forbidden. Their chances of being discovered were absurdly slim, so why should he worry about one little lock?

Colin knew this didn't make sense. Eventually, as he started leaving the door unlocked more and more often, he started to come to terms with what was really going on: he wanted to get caught. Or at least, some small part of him did. A kinky part. Whenever he did anything stupid, some dumb kinky part of him was usually to blame.

In this case, he found himself increasingly devoured by fantasies of someone bursting in to discover him with his hands inside David's trousers, or his cock inside David's mouth. Sometimes, this imagined witness would merely watch, aghast and impressed, while he continued to take brazen advantage of his nubile young intern. Other times, overcome with lust, they would hurl themselves into the fray, and the fantasy would morph into a more familiar threesome scenario. Sometimes he even imagined being interrupted by David's parents themselves; it warmed his heart to picture the expressions on their stuck-up faces while he fucked their teenage son right before their eyes. Never mind that they would doubtless have his head – perhaps even literally – if this scene ever came true. Colin was a big believer in doing things that felt good, and playing with fire felt good, good, good.

Of course, there came the night when all his risk-taking finally paid off.

Time seemed to stand still for a minute as Colin's mind began to race: half with panic; half with the desire to wring every last drop of excitement from this long-awaited moment. There stood Simon Badcocke, open-mouthed, staring in at them from the darkened corridor. David was bent forward, as he often was, over one of the lab benches. He was stripped down to just his socks, and his toes barely reached the floor. Colin himself was still mostly clothed, but there could be no doubt about what he'd just finished preparing, or which part of his own anatomy he was just about to stick where.

David was the first to break the silence. He cried out and tried to climb down from the bench, but Colin pinned him in place, urging him to stay calm and not to move until instructed. This was Simon's cue to stumble forward, pointing one pudgy finger at Colin, his eyes wide with disbelief. "You!"

"Evening, Si."

"Don't you evening me! What on Mars is going on here?"

"I think you already know what's going on, mate," Colin chirped, doing his best to appear casual. "Have you come to join us?"

This was about the point at which Simon started turning red. "Shut – shut up! I came here to catch you two doing – I don't know, unauthorised experiments, something dangerous. I knew you were up to something, but _this..!"_

"If it makes you feel better, we're doing _tons_ of dangerous, unauthorised experiments, too –"

"I don't care!"

"In that corner there's a whole cardboard box full of sentient human feet –"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" By now Simon stood almost right in front of Colin, pointing in his face. His other hand was balled into an anxious fist, though the idea of him ever hitting anyone was laughable. For a while the two men just stared at each other, and it was as if David was not in the room.

Simon was one of the few people in Colin's life whose admiration for him was tainted by distrust. He was older by a couple of years – though they'd been interns at the same time, what with Colin being a high-achiever who graduated early, of course. It wasn't through any particular wisdom or insight that Simon failed to be fully taken in by his charm (heavens knew he was not a wise or insightful man by any stretch of the imagination); as far as Colin could tell, it was simply the result of a dull, selfish, petty personality forced to watch from second place while Colin's looks and grace propelled him effortlessly to the top of the department. Safe to say, nature had dealt Simon less than his fair share of looks and grace. He had a way of wearing a lab coat like he'd been sewn into it.

This was not the first person Colin would have chosen to realise his fantasy, but it hardly mattered. What mattered now was making the most of the situation – and, come to think of it, finding some way of not losing his job or getting murdered by David's parents, if at all possible.

Fortunately, Simon was taking a while to recover from the shock, and was still pretty incoherent. "I always thought you might be scummy, underneath it all. And I always thought you had some ulterior motive for hiring this – this freak. I thought you were just sucking up to his family..."

Colin shrugged. "I mean, sure, a bit. But you know his test scores are also off the charts, right?"

"That's great!" Simon didn't sound like he thought it was great. "Good for him! Hurrah for the genius freak! In that case, he shouldn't have to sleep his way to the top, like you did!"

"Aw, come on, man..."

"A kid his age should be in school, Colin!"

With a sly grin, Colin smoothed his hands over David's hips and felt him shiver. "Age is just a number, you know."

Simon made a face and his voice rose to a pitch of intense discomfort. "You are – ! I don't _believe_ you! You're supposed to be _ashamed!"_

"Ah, for all we know, I might be! Never felt that one before, so I'm not sure how to spot it."

"For pity's sake – I know you're my boss now, but I swear..."

And so on. Yet throughout this exchange, Simon's gaze drifted repeatedly to David; tearing his eyes away from the specimen on the bench seemed to be becoming an increasingly tough challenge for him. Curious. On closer inspection, Colin couldn't be sure whether his face was red from anger and embarrassment alone, or whether there was an element of something else in the mix. Something deliciously unsavoury, perhaps. Something that was making him swallow hard every time his eyes fell on the boy's arse, over and over again, for longer and longer spells.

Colin's heart lifted as realisation dawned. This night just got better and better. With a single pat to the back of David's head and a murmured "Stay," which quietened his squirming a little, he stepped over to Simon and laid a gentle hand on the sleeve of his lab coat.

Simon jerked his gaze away from David's body and his arm away from Colin's touch, but Colin grabbed him tight and turned on his kindest, most understanding smile. "It's okay." He kept his voice low and sweet. "It's okay, Si, you can look at him all you like. No harm in looking. He's cute, isn't he?"

"He's – awfully young." Simon spoke, or rather croaked, as if afraid the words might be his last. Colin nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, oh, yes! Nice and young. And tight. And smooth. Here, look." When he pulled on Simon's arm he met an initial tug of resistance, but through firm and consistent pressure managed to guide his hand to rest on David's back. Both men felt a shudder go down the boy's spine; there was no meat between the skin and bones. Colin rubbed his thumb over David's skin in a tiny, familiar gesture of reassurance, before laying his hand over Simon's and sliding it down, slowly over the sharp shoulder blades, the narrow hips, finally coming to rest on his backside. Though Simon remained silent and rigid and sweated profusely throughout this tour of David's body, he put up no further resistance, and he never once took his eyes off the flesh which trembled in kind beneath his trembling fingers.

Once Simon's hand was planted firmly on David's arse, Colin noted with glee that he needed no further encouragement. With a look of horror at his own actions, Simon first stroked, then petted, and finally squeezed it, drawing a yelp of protest from the boy to whom it was attached.

Quickly, Colin leaned down across the lab bench, one arm thrown heavily across David's shoulders and his mouth pressed up close to David's ear. "Listen, man," he whispered, "I don't like this geek any more than you do, but he'll rat us out if we don't get some leverage. I don't want to see your career cut short before it's even begun, so in the interest of keeping _our little secret_ just that, let him have his fun, yeah? Then everyone's happy and there's nothing he can hold over us. What d'you say, dude?"

The fear in David's eyes said no, but the squeak he made sounded more or less like a yes, so Colin clapped him on the back and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a legend. Just don't cry like that again, or wriggle around too much. I promise it'll be over soon. You might even enjoy it, eh?"

When Colin straightened up, he found Simon now squeezing David's arse with both hands and wearing an expression of painful indecision. Colin grinned. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

Simon hastily wiped what might have been actual drool from the corner of his mouth, then cleared his throat, clearly trying to recover his earlier stern disapproval – an ambitious notion for a man still groping a whimpering intern with his free hand. "You're only making things worse for yourself, Colin," said Simon quietly. "I'm not stupid. I know you're trying to bribe me with your – your admittedly attractive intern. But it won't work, you hear me?"

"Oh, won't it?"

"No! Because unlike you, I'm not a nasty pervert wh-augh!"

Simon made this noise, or something like it, because Colin chose this moment to reach across to the crotch of his trousers and trace the hardness he found there. "Here's the thing, Si." Simon's blush spread to his neck as Colin rubbed at the outline of his growing erection. "I think you _are_ a nasty pervert like me. I think I know exactly what you want to do to my young friend here, and I think you know it, too."

All Simon could manage by way of response was a stammered denial which even he didn't seem to believe. Colin shushed him. "Hey, it's _okay,_ buddy. Who am I to judge? I've seen how you live – no pleasure in your work, not much pleasure in anything else. You never have any fun, Si. Is it because you're afraid to admit what you really want?"

"I... what I want is irrelevant. The manual..."

"Of course, the manual. We're both already in violation of a few different clauses just now, aren't we." Colin's fingers drifted to the buckle of Simon's belt. "You see, I prefer to think of the manual as a sort of opt-in deal. It's all very well for keeping the masses in line, but when it comes to smart guys like you and me, why should we let some old book boss us around? I've been getting along just fine without it so far."

Simon shook his head, bewildered. "But without the manual... how would you keep yourself from doing the wrong thing? What code would you measure yourself against?"

"None."

"None!"

Colin lowered and sweetened his voice still further for the difficult lesson he wished to impart to this very dull man. "Listen, I know practical experimentation was never your strong suit, so let me share with you a little piece of my own findings from a lifetime of research: there is no more worthwhile pursuit in this world than doing whatever the fuck you want."

In spite of the sweat shining on his stricken face, Simon gave no sign of protest as Colin unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. He seemed to be paralysed by a great internal conflict, which he could express no more eloquently than in a few strangled words: "But... you can't just live like that."

"Why not?" Colin let out a genuine laugh. "Literally, why not? Who's stopping you? What do you stand to lose? You got a single-use penis that you're saving for a special occasion?"

"Colin!"

"Shh, shh. Never mind all that. Stop thinking so hard and just answer me truthfully. Would you like to fuck this twink?"

Mutely, guiltily, Simon nodded. Colin smiled kindly as he freed Simon's cock and pumped it a few times, eliciting a soft moan from its owner. "That's good. You've fought this long enough, Si. It's time to let yourself win for once."

With glazed eyes, Simon looked down at his own hands, still clutching either side of David's enticing little rear end. Colin could imagine exactly what thoughts were running through his tiny brain as he spread the boy open and ground his cock desperately up against him.

"Go on," Colin stage-whispered, wrapping a supportive arm around Simon's shoulders. "He’s gagging for it. And he won't tell anyone. He's a good sport – aren't you, David?" David keened helplessly, and Colin smirked into Simon's ear. "He's great at keeping secrets – take it from me. This will stay just between the three of us."

And then it was happening, and Colin had never been so turned on by the sight of someone else getting his end away. Not that Simon was porn star material, not on any level, but the mixture of shame and rapture on his face as he pushed into David was nothing short of miraculous.

Against his orders, David was crying into the lab bench, and seemed to be having a nice time despite himself. In some ways, the kid was a lot like Simon – like most ordinary Martians, in fact – raised in a culture of mindless obedience, encouraged to ignore and repress any desire which conflicted with company dogma or the designs of his superiors. Except it never truly stuck with David, probably because of whatever was wrong with his brain that made him so good at science and so bad at people. He was luckier than the rest of them, because Colin had got to him young, nurtured his rebellious streak and liberated him from the vestiges of his conditioning. He’d needed a little persuading at first, but ever since then he’d been the perfect partner in crime, rushing blindly into any opportunity for sin that presented itself – be it scientific, sexual or otherwise.

Perhaps he even understood, on some level, the beautiful gift he was currently sharing with Simon: not just the one-off use of his lovely body, but the glimpse of a world beyond MarsCorp, outside of duty, above decency. Colin glowed with pride to see these two simple drones, who otherwise might have wasted their lives in deathly respectability, surrender themselves to his influence.

Simon was groaning unhappily to himself as he thrust into David, but he showed no signs of stopping. He was too preoccupied to notice when Colin took a few steps back and pointed his phone camera at the scene. "That's right," Colin reassured him from behind, focusing in on the point where their two bodies joined. "Don't hold back, Si. He can take it, trust me."

"I mean..." Simon's voice was breathless and pathetic. "I don't want to hurt him..."

Colin rolled his eyes. "Yes, you do. You want to fuck him into next week. You want to wreck that sweet arse beyond repair! Stop lying to yourself and give in to what you really want, man!"

David twitched and choked aloud as Simon started fucking him harder, but he remained obediently in place. Colin made a mental note to reward him later for not putting up a fight. Simon grunted with effort at the quicker pace, then almost immediately with pleasure, as he jerked his hips up against the boy one last time and came deep inside him.

Colin bit his knuckles to keep from shouting in delight; he'd caught the whole thing on camera. His precious intern, bent over for another man's cock – maybe he ought to feel jealous, but for some reason all he felt was proud, and powerful, and very, very aroused.

As soon as Simon pulled out and stepped away from him, David slipped from the lab bench and crumpled to the floor. He stayed there, curling silently in on himself, as Colin pocketed his phone and stepped forward.

Simon was looking dumbstruck from David to his own softening penis and back again. Colin roused him with a matey punch on the arm. "Hey man, nice one! That was... just, wow. Wish I didn't have to follow that!"

"What?" Simon turned his eyes on him, aghast. "What... what have I done?"

"Oh, relax. All you did was have a little fun with us." He looked down at David, who was definitely shivering now. "No, don't worry about him. He just needs a minute to recover from the grade-A reaming you just gave him. Lucky boy! Aren't you, David?"

Two bony hands reached out, shaking, and grasped at Colin's ankle. "Yes," David answered faintly, turning his big green eyes up towards the two men. "Lucky me."

"Say thank you to the nice man, David."

"Th-thank you, Mister Badcocke."

All the blush was gone from Simon's face now; he looked more pale than usual, which was saying something. Turning his gaze back to Colin, he said flatly, "You're a monster."

"Debatable!" Shaking David's hands from his ankle, Colin slung his arm around Simon's shoulders and started guiding him breezily down the length of the bench. "You know, I'm getting the feeling you didn't enjoy yourself as much as you hoped, Simon. I'm very sorry about that. But that's the tricky thing about wishes coming true, isn't it?"

"I-I didn't wish for this!"

Colin gave him a wry smile. "Now, Si, you and I both know that's not true. Because just a few minutes ago I asked you, do you want to fuck this? And you said yes, Col, I very much want to fuck this – or words to that effect – and I said well then, maybe you should go ahead and fuck it! And then you did. So really, I think it's a little churlish of you to imply that any of this was against your will, or that I coerced you in some way. I just gave you a bit of friendly advice, that's all. It was your decision to act on it."

"You... I... this is all wrong! This is against regulations!"

"Ah, not so debatable, that one. You've got me there. So, I take it you're heading straight to the base manager's office to confess everything? Do you want us to come with you? We can verify any details that might be needed at your hearing. Not that it'll make much difference – you'll definitely be headed for a severe demotion once the Knights find out what you did to their only son. Oh, they might even have you working on the front lines, with all those dangerous chemicals and all that complicated equipment! That would be a shame, wouldn't it, when your talents so clearly lie on the administrative side of things."

By now they were not far from the door. Simon stared at Colin with hatred in his eyes; it was an emotion Colin wasn't much used to seeing first-hand, and it amused him greatly. "I would still take you down with me," Simon muttered.

Colin shrugged. "Eh, maybe. The base manager thinks I'm great, though, whereas I'm not sure he knows who you are. Same goes for the Knights. Plus which, David is quite literally dripping with your DNA right now – and obviously, he'll say anything I tell him to. So the odds are pretty well stacked in my favour."

For one breathtaking moment, Colin thought Simon was about to spit in his face, but the coward couldn't even go that far. He just shook his head and stumbled out a response around his own impotent rage. "I'm onto you – I'm bloody well onto you now, Colin Denham. Just you wait until... you just wait..."

"I will! What for? No, don't tell me; I like surprises. By the way –" Colin gestured to Simon's trousers, which were still hanging open. "You might want to close yourself up before you go out there, man. But do run along now, if you're not enjoying yourself – my assistant and I have a lot of work to get through," he winked, "if you catch my meaning."

Simon kept spitting curses as he refastened his trousers and belt. In the doorway he stopped and turned back to point angrily at Colin, then at David, and back again. "You – _and_ you, yes, you little slut – you'd better beg the shareholders for forgiveness. Neither one of you deserves to be head of this department, do you hear me? You're not scientists. You're demons! And someday everyone will know you for exactly what you are!" With that, he stormed off down the corridor, slamming the door behind him.

"See you later, Si," said Colin mildly, as Simon's footsteps faded into the distance. Then he strolled back over to David and dropped down to kneel at his side, laying a soothing hand on the boy's neck. "Oh, David, I'm sorry you had to hear that. Turns out that behind that dorky exterior lies a bit of a bastard. Are you okay, baby?"

David gave him one of those glassy smiles that meant he would be checked out for the next few minutes at least. Maybe it had been too much for the poor kid to handle after all – but fucking hell, it was so worth it. Colin had fantasised idly before about watching David get fucked by someone else, but now that he'd tried it for real, he found himself desperate to repeat the experience. Already, some mischievous part of his mind was wondering if there was any conceivable way to arrange a second round. Maybe not with Simon again – that bridge seemed to be pretty well burned – but there had to be someone else on the base who'd like to screw David and wouldn't mind him watching. So long as they could be tricked or bribed or bullied into keeping quiet about it afterwards...

But for now, Colin was still riding the high of tonight's unexpected adventure. Not only that, but his arousal had gone neglected for a long time, and was beginning to get uncomfortable. He moved his hand to David's chin and gently pulled him in for a kiss. "You were so good, love," he murmured when their lips parted. "You saved us. I knew I could count on you."

"Ahaha, don't mention it," David trilled, that faraway look still in his eyes.

"Just don't forget to lock the door next time, yeah?"

"Oh! I–I won't! I'm sorry, I didn't realise..."

"Hey, it's no wonder you're always forgetting little things like that, what with all the important science stuff you keep in that giant brain of yours! Anyway, all's well that ends well." Colin stroked his hair fondly. "Now, can you keep being good for me just a little bit longer? I've got a bit of a problem that needs your attention."

David looked down and, without needing to be told twice, he bowed his head to put his mouth where it was needed most. Colin sighed happily and settled back as soft, talented lips wrapped around his cock. He had been perfectly honest with Simon about this much, at least: on this planet or any other, there could be no justification for denying himself whatever the fuck he wanted.


End file.
